This invention relates to an illuminated apparatus for warming pre-moistened towellettes while in their pre-packaged dispenser.
Recently the marketplace has provided us with a convenient sterile way to clean the human anatomy by means of disposable pre-moistened towellettes. These towellettes have become primarily used for baby cleaning during a diaper change. However, the towellette moistening solution may produce a disquieting effect when the towellette is placed in contact with the baby's skin. This can be eliminated by raising the temperature of the towellettes above room temperature. This invention provides a convenient, inexpensive means to warm the towellettes while maintaining the sterile integrity of the pre-packaged dispenser. Its illumination can also serve as a night light in the baby's room. Unlike the prior art, the invention accommodates both currently marketed cylindrical and rectangular shaped pre-packaged towellette dispensers warms the pre-moistened towellettes while in their pre-packaged dispenser and the sterile integrity of the towellettes is undisturbed by its use.